The Ground You Walk On
by Cassyfanfic
Summary: Elijah and Hayley keep admiring each other from afar. So Rebekah comes into town and gives them a little push in the right direction.


**This is my very first fanfic, so bear with me guys.**

**Let me know what you think..**

* * *

Hayley stood at the border of the old plantation…. Her property.

How weird was that? All her live she had nothing. Now with the baby living inside of her, she had two families, she had grounds, she had a house.

And a very very big house it was! The fire had burned the left wing into ashes, but the rest of it was fairly ok.

Strolling around the mansion, she began to grind..

The Michealsons (_one of these days she should call them her family, but it still sounded so weird_), told her that she was the one to decide what was going to happen to it.

She could tear down the whole lot… or she could rebuild it. As the only mortal one in the family she owned the property for real, although it was still Michealson property.

That was what it came down to actually. The baby. She (Hayley had always thought the baby was a girl) was a Michaelson. She was 'the family'. Hayley never was, and probably never will be.

Will Klaus cut her out, ones the baby will be born? The thought made her shiver. Over her dead body, she will not leave her daughter alone. Every child needs her parents, Hayley experienced that first handed. But even if he would want Hayley out of their lives, they will need someone to care of the little one.

Looking over the pond at the back of the mansion she thought of her new family. Maybe Rebekah will help her, they did became sort of friends lately. And perhaps Elijah would too… _Elijah_ "don't go there Hayley'' she scolded herself. For now she was save.

The one who caused her frown was leaning against the windowsill, watching her stroll the grounds.. He would kill to know what she was thinking. She looked so serious, so troubled… so damn beautiful! His brother would kill him if he knew these thoughts.

"Elijah Elijah, you know that everybody can see it don't you" He slowly turned around, not letting show he was irritated that his sister interrupted his staring.

"Rebekah, what a wonderful surprise to see you here" he smiled at her.

"I would say the same about you, but that would not be entirely true would it dear brother. Wherever Hayley goes, you lurk somewhere in the shadows"

Deliberately not reacting to her comments he asked: "can I help you with something? Is there something you need?"

Rebekah threw her hands up in defeat and sighed. "Just wanted to check up on you. You look so lonely Elijah. You know you should let yourself be happy ones in a while. It's been a long time since I've seen you laugh without restrain."

Again dodging her comments he walked up to his sister and kissed her forehead "Lets have diner together tonight. Niklaus is out of town"

Hayley felt that she was being watched. Turning around, looking up at the plantagion, she saw nobody. A very familiar feeling crept up, causing the hairs on her arms to stand up.. her heartbeat accelerating. _Elijah_

The corners of her mouth curled up and her eyes shined bright, making her face look like she just won the lottery. Just to sense his nearness made her feel immediately save, and to be honest, also warm and woobbely inside...

She hadn't seen him for days, but every night he showed up in her dreams. The longing

to just see his face made her want to go to bed early at night. She didn't want to

acknowledge it and just said to herself she was tired due to the fact that there was a

baby growing inside of her.

Walking back to the house she encountered Rebekah.

"Hai Hayley! I'm only here for one night. Would you care to have diner with me later

tonight? We could have some of the delicious wine I found in a vineyard a few hundred

miles off coast and talk for a bit." Rebekah ranted while reaching the young wolf.

Hayley browed her eyebrows and looked at Rebekah as if she was talking russian.

"You know I cannot drink because of the..." pointing at her belly

"Ah, right. More for me than. Okay, have to go, plan and all. See you tonight! Dress up a little

would you, I'm a old fashioned kind of girl" she smirked and in a flash she was gone.

_Weird unpredictable girl, Hayley smiled inwards. She was glad that they became friends._

Walking back to the house Hayley saw the eldest of the Original vampire family

standing next to her car. Taking a deep breath she walked up to him. A tingling went through her stomach. She became strangely nervous. _Hayley stop, don't go there! He's a vampirel for f sake. And on top of it… he's the brother of your childs father! You can never go there, he's forbidden… A forbidden vampire brother. Yes, that's exactly what he is.. _

_A gorgeous forbidden vampire brother…. Ahhhh _

Shaking her head to wipe out her thoughts she tried to concentrate.

"Hey" the dark haired vampire addressed Hayley as she got up to the car.

"Hey" Hayley answered him, looking up through her eyelashes.

_Damn she was beautiful. _Realising he was staring at her he thought of something to say"I came to examine the overall damage. Have you thought about what you want to do with the place?"

"Yes" Hayley answers strongly "I want to rebuild it. It has family history you know. I'd like the baby to have that"

Elijah looked at her with awe. She kept surprising him. "I'll arrange the construction company to have it finished next week. You can go shopping for interiors whenever you want. Let them sent the bill to me."

Hayley nodded looking him straight in his eyes.

Neither of them said a word, they just kept on staring at eachother. Wanting to say so much…. but didn´t.

Breaking the spell Hayley was the one to speak first "I´m sorry I have to go. Hope to see you soon" she said sofly.

"I will stay in town the next couple of weeks." he assured her. Very slowly he let his hand up to her face, his fingers sweeping a stray strand of hair from her forehead and tugging it sofly behind her ear. "I will see you around"

Driving of in her small red BMW convertible she already missed him.

Klaus had once said, "You hardly know him and yet you miss him." It was weird to hear him say that, but she realised it was true. She did miss him, she missed him whenever he wasn't near.


End file.
